In the eyes of the Phoenix
by silver bloodelf
Summary: 21.11.2008 WOW, I finally had enough time to reread and rewrite this story... The last two years were just all to hectic. Now, that everything is settled again I can continue again. The first two chapters are rewritten and now uploaded.
1. 1

1. ---A/N: I don't own Johnny Quest. It belongs to the ones who made it… The other names that are not familiar to the cartoon are all mine… Okay, still Dutch here, so, if you see grammar mistakes, not my fault…  
**21-11-2008:** Hey guys, finally took the time to rewrite the whole story... I'm so sorry that I didn't continue with the story... But the last two years were rather hectic for me... But I promiss that I will keep going with the story from now on... There are still some things I need to work out, but most of the story is planned and written...---

A young girl, around nineteen, stepped into the tent and found her father making notes about the excavation place.  
'Hee dad.' She said and wrapped her hands around his neck and looked over his shoulder to the notes that her father wrote down. 'What are you doing?'  
No answer.  
'Dad!' Emmeline said a bit harder.  
'Huh? Ow hee hun, just writing down in the archive that's all.' He said not stopping from his work.  
'Okay. I wanted to say that we are going to eat in a couple of minutes.' Emmeline said.  
'U-huh.' He said not paying attention.  
Emmeline knew that he didn't listen and sighed. 'Dad, Eating now, writing later.'  
'I'll be right over hon.' He said not looking up at from his work.  
'No you won't. If I wouldn't come and get you now, you would forget about dinner and let it get cold.' The girl said and took the pen away from her father's hand.  
'Just this sentence.' He said a bit whining.  
'No dad, first we'll eat. Then you may write that sentence down.'  
Her father was quicker he grabbed the pen and wrote further.  
'Dad!' Emmeline sighed. 'You're like a kid with a new found toy, you know?' She said laughing. Her father looked up and he began to laugh as well.  
'Benjamin! Emmeline!' Someone yelled. The two looked at each other and ran outside.  
'It is starting again.' The guy that had called them said.  
A fiery red orb hung above the pyramid. The wind rose and the earth trembled. Emmeline was swapped away by the pressure. The sound was unbearable.  
'Meli!' Her father yelled, trying to surpass the sound that the red orb made.  
'I'm fine dad. But what is this?' She yelled back.  
'I don't know!' He yelled back at her.  
Suddenly everything was quiet again, like it never happened at all. She stood up and looked at the surroundings. It was deadly quiet.  
'Everyone okay?' She asked then. The others nodded.  
'Dad… we need help on this… we can…' She started  
'NO! We will not ask Benton!' Her father raged.  
'But dad… he is specialised in this, he knows everything about the supernatural. This is way beyond our reach of expertise. He knows so much more about these kind of things then we all do together!' Emmeline started.  
'I do not want him on the excavation place!'  
'But he is your brother!' She shot back at her father. Benjamin Quest turned to face his daughter.  
'Please think about it dad. He is an expert in these kinds of phenomena. Please?' Emmeline begged.  
'It would do me some good as well. I haven't seen uncle Benton and Johnny for so long? Please?' She asked with a hopeful face. Benjamin looked at his daughter and then sighed and said: 'fine, you win Emmeline, go and invite them. But I will not participate in this happy family thing. There has been too many wrongs to forgive them all.'  
'Thank you, thank you, thank you!' She yelled happily and hugged her father. 'You won't regret it dad.' She let go off him and run toward the radar phone.

It was a quiet day at the Quest mansion. Johnny, Jessie and Hadji were spending most of the time in Quest world trying out a new video game that Hadji created. Doctor Benton Quest was in the sitting room reading a book about the supernatural on excavation places. Sometimes the word 'fascinating' fell and then he continued reading. Race looked up from his work when he heard the telephone ringing. 'Doc…' He said. No replay.  
'Benton!' He said a bit louder. A distracted Benton looked up from the book and he heard the phone ringing as well.  
'Doctor Benton Quest.' He said as he picked up the phone.  
'That is a long time ago.' He heard on the other end of the line.  
'What the… Emmeline? Is that you?' He asked in surprise. Race lied down his book and looked puzzled at his friend.  
'I'm surprised that you recognize my voice after, what is it, ten years?' She chuckled.  
'How are you? IT has been too long, hasn't it.'  
At that time three heated faces entered the room.  
'Wow Hadji, this is absolute…' Jonny began but was hushed by Hadji when he saw that his father was on the phone.  
'Who is it?' He asked Race.  
Race raised his shoulders and asked: 'Do you know someone called Emmeline?'  
Johnny's jaw dropped in surprise. 'Emmeline? Dad has Emmeline on the other end?'  
'Who is she?' Jessie and Hadji asked at the same time.  
'My cousin.' Johnny answered.  
'You're what?' Three voices asked in amazement.  
'My cousin.' He replied.  
'Cousin?' Jessie asked again.  
'Yes Jessie, Is there an echo in here? My cousin, as in family.' Johnny said to her.  
'I know what it is dimwit!' Jessie snapped.  
'Then why do you ask?' He shot back.  
'Let me finish then. When were you planning to tell us this?' Jessie said as she glared at him.

'Is that true?' They heard Benton's voice suddenly all excited.  
'I will be there as soon as I can.' He continued.  
'Okay. Well… Yeah sure I'll ask if they want to come as well.' He looked at his son. Johnny nodded enthusiastically. 'Although I do not think he will refuse the offer.' He said laughing.  
'Okay Meli, thank you for this call… I'm sure we'll find a solution for all of us.' Benton said and then lied down the phone. Three questioned faces and one excited looked back at the Doctor. He smiled and said: 'that was my niece Emmeline… the only child of my brother Benjamin.'  
'How come you never told us doctor Quest?' Hadji asked.  
'Well… It isn't like I lost contact with them. We split after a fight we had. Benjamin and I are twins. We did everything together, we went to the same school, sat next to each other in class, and we were best of friends until we went to high school. We both met Rachel, and we both fell heavily in love with her. But Rachel only loved me and Ben became jealous. But when I got married to Rachel the flame shot in the kettle and we had the worst fight ever and we lost contact. He went away for Egypt and fell in love there. I saw his wife and daughter once, at the funeral of Rachel if I remember correctly. And there was the contact very cold and stiff, but Emmeline who didn't knew us wanted to learn everything about us and listened to the stories of her father and family. She is just around the same age as Johnny.' Benton said.  
'Why did she call?' Jessie asked.  
'As I said; Benjamin went to Egypt and became an archaeologist. And now they found out a new pyramid and it seems to be haunted… And so Emmeline called me to ask me if I would be interested to come.'  
'Wow, Egypt.' Johnny whistled.  
'And… she asked if you guys wanted to come as well.' He continued.  
'Would we?' All four asked. 'Of course we would!'  
Benton smiled and said then: 'get your suitcases then. We will leave within the hour.'  
'Wow, Egypt! I always wanted to see that land.' Johnny said.  
'Me too.' Jessie nodded.

Hadji agreed with them. A half an hour later they all sat in the plane. Johnny had Bandit on his lap. He was sleeping peacefully. It was a long trip to Egypt and Benton advised to get all the sleep they needed. Or they would have a jetlag three times the world. They all sighed but knew he was right. So they all turned in to sleep, except for Race, who was flying the plane.  
-------------------------

Done with the first chapter, the rest is soon to follow, stick with me… Greetz, Silver Bloodelf.


	2. 2

2.

'Emmeline…' She heard behind her. Emmeline turned and saw her father with a long face. Instantly she knew there was something wrong and was well aware of the fact that her father was ill. 'Can we talk for a moment?' Emmeline heard the slightest of a tremor in his voice. He hadn't had that since her mother died twelve years ago. 'Sure dad.' She said and followed her father to his tent.

She could not, and would not believe it. It just couldn't be happening. Why would he keep such an important thing secret to her? Didn't she mean nothing to him? She was his freaking daughter?! Emmeline bent forward and cupped her hands to let the water stay in it. She let the water wet her face and hair. She repeated this until she was soaked. She took a towel and dried her face and hair. Then she looked in the mirror and saw a white girl looking back at her with eyes that were red and swollen. Not now, not so short after… She bit her lip and closed her eyes. How could he?! Anger flared in her eyes and smashed the mirror. A deep gash and a string of curses later, she bandaged her hand and went on with working, although she did not feel the joy of it, like she had before.

This all happened three days ago, when she heard it. Emmeline heard propellers and looked up into the sky and saw a huge white helicopter flying over.  
'You, you, you and you, follow me, we've got guests!' Emmeline quickly ordered.  
'Jake…Go and get the tents in order.' 'Yes Ma'am.' He said and saluted.  
She rolled her eyes what caused Jake to laugh. 'Get out of here or you won't get a kiss from me.' She threatened with a smile. 'I'm already gone.' And he ran of.

Emmeline chuckled and ran to the landing place. Emmeline covered her face for the sand that flew up from the ground. When the helicopter had landed on solid ground and the engine was turned off the door flung open and Johnny stood there. Emmeline smiled brightly and called his name. The two ran towards each other and hugged each other tied. 'How are you?' They said at the same time.  
Emmeline had the raven black hair (that she now had wrapped up in a high ponytail) of her mother and the blue grey eyes of her father. Her skin was sun tanned and she wore simple short jeans and sneakers. She wore a belly shirt with the word 'Evil Girl' on it. Johnny and Emmeline were about the same height but Emmeline was a good month older then Johnny. The others came out of the plane now and saw the two chatting with each other. Emmeline saw them and let go of Johnny to wave widely. She walked up to the rest and welcomed them. 'Welcome to Egypt, Land of many legends, mysteries and home of the Great Nile and the pyramids.'  
'Uncle Benton, so nice to see you again.' Emmeline said happy and hugged the man as well. The man smiled down at her and asked: 'How are you Meli?'  
'I'm fine, couldn't be better.' She said grinning and guided them over the excavation ground to the main tent. 'This is the main tent. Here we…' She stopped and looked at her father that had been sitting there and now rose from his bench. Emmeline bit her lip and looked at the ground. Benjamin and Benton faced each other.  
'Benjamin…' Benton started.  
'Benton…' He answered with a nod of his head, stood up walked past them and said to Emmeline: 'I'll be in my tent and I don't wish to be bothered.' 'Yes dad.' Emmeline said and didn't face her father.

The others looked at how cold they were greeted. When Benjamin left the tent Emmeline turned and said: 'I'm sorry that your welcome is so unpleasant. But I hope it'll change during your stay. Now…' The ground started to shake uncontrollably and the lights started to flicker.  
'Meli… It starts again.' Jake came rushing in. 'Whatever gave you the first clue?' Emmeline responded sarcastically.  
'Chill girl, I just wanted to warn you.'  
'I'm sorry, I didn't... Ow guys, before I forget this is Jake Manson… my boyfriend.' She said the last words with a heated face. The second shock was more severe.  
'Fascinating!' Benton whispered.  
'If he calls this fascinating then I do not want to know what he calls the thing that is outside.' Jake said.  
'What do you mean?' Emmeline asked him. She opened the tent and became breathless. 'Uncle Benton, you must look outside if you really want to see something fascinating.' Emmeline said. The others went outside as well.  
'Absolutely fascinating.' Benton said.  
'Well I'll be damned.' Race exclaimed.  
'My god.' Both Johnny and Jessie whispered.  
'I have no words for this. It is absolutely one hundred percent wicked.' Hadji said. The pyramid was covered in a red glow and a red orb floated above the tip of the pyramid. As quickly as it all appeared as quickly it disappeared again, and everything became quiet again. 'How long is this already going on?' Benton asked her.  
'I recorded everything in a book, time of appearance, what I had seen, the time it lasted and the time it disappeared again.' Emmeline said. Benton looked at her in surprise.  
'What?' She asked when she noticed that he was looking at her. 'You're the one who taught me that. I'll be right back. Jake do you take of the guests for a little while?' Emmeline said.  
'But…' He started.  
'Ow thank you.' She said not waiting for an answer. She kissed him briefly on the lips and went away. Jake sighed, turned introduced himself and guided them on a tour over the excavation place. Jessie followed the guy with her eyes what made Johnny for some reason very jealous. Emmeline returned with a book and showed it to her uncle. Benton took it over and he began to examine it.  
'This is absolutely fascinating. I'm impressed.'  
'I thought he'd be.' Emmeline whispered at Johnny.  
'Do you have any idea of what it is, uncle Benton?'  
'So is it the normal simple ordinary ghost Doc?' Race asked.  
'No… it is much more powerful. The workers have every right to be scared Emmeline, this is no ordinary apparition.'  
'Then what is it?' Emmeline asked, getting uncomfortable.  
'It is a protection spell, and every time it appears, the spell gets stronger and if I see the rate how appearances have increased in the past days, it'll be a matter of… weeks that the spell will be on full force.'  
'Which means in normal English?' Johnny asked.  
'About two to three weeks the spell will be on full force and then a protector will arise and curse us all to hell… I guess.' Emmeline explained. 'Just an ordinary day like home.' Jessie commented with a sigh.  
'Pretty much.' Johnny nodded.  
Race crossed his arms and said: 'So, I guess that we have to stay a few weeks to see the results?' Benton nodded.  
---


End file.
